A New Life
by snowdragon27
Summary: This is a ROTBTD story. Hiccup Terrom is the new kid and there is something about him that draws Merida, Jack and Rapunzel to him. Soon they are great friends and will have to help eachother when a long, past plot comes into light and threatens their families and themselves. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. This is my first story here, so tell me what you think.**

* * *

-Hiccup's P.O.V.-

Another school, another house that will never be home. I woke up to my alarm clock and quickly turned it off for fear of waking my father. It had been three days since we moved. Today would be the fourth and the first day of another school yet again. I quickly got dressed in my worn out jeans, green shirt, and brown jacket. I went downstairs and found half of a granola bar. I stuck it in my mouth and put on my brown converse shoes. I grabbed my one strap backpack and while putting it over my shoulder, I left my house and reached the school in thirty minutes. I got my schedule the day before so I was just going around trying to find where all my classes were.

Suddenly someone screamed, "Watch Out!" As a book came right at my face.

"Are you alright?" A girl with long blond hair came up to me and asked. She was wearing a purple shirt and skirt with a small pink jacket and skinny belt around her waist. Her shoes looked like ballet shoes that were pink as well.

"I'm fine," I said quietly as I stood back up.

"Sorry about hitting you in the face," A girl with wild red hair said, "Jack wanted to see how far he could throw it," She was wearing brown boots that went mid way up her calf with brown pants, a long dark green shirt and a brown belt that made it look like she had a mini skirt on.

"It's alright," I wanted this conversation to be over already. I already knew that I would move too fast to make any friends.

"I'm Jack," A guy with white hair said, "And this is Merida and Rapunzel, but we call her Punzi for short," He was wearing a hoodie with brown pants and brown converse.

When I didn't say anything Rapunzel asked, "What's your name?"

"Hiccup," I responded, my voice only barely going above a whisper.

Jack laughed so hard that he started crying. When he was done he wiped his eyes while saying, "That was a funny joke, so what is your real name?" Jack stared at me for a few seconds, "Oh, you were serious, hu?" I nodded, "I'm sorry for laughing."

"It's ok, everyone does when they hear it," I was starting to leave when they followed me.

"Are you new here?" Merida asked. I nodded.

"Would you like us to show you where your classes are?" Rapunzel asked.

"No thank you," I answered politely, "I've already found half of them," That was a complete lie. I have only seen two of my classes and they happen at the end of the day!

Apparently Jack was not going to take no for an answer because he took my schedule from my hand and after looking at it for a second said, "We have the first two classes together, then we all have band together. What instrument do you play?"

I barely restrained myself from sighing and rolling my eyes, "Guitar, piano, drums, and I sing a little," I was starting to notice all of the other students coming in.

Jack's smile brightened, "No way! I do to, although I sing the most."

"I play the drums the best," Merida said, "While Punzie here plays the piano the best."

"Merida," Rapunzel interrupted, "We need to get to class or we'll be late."

"Alright, see you guys later," Merida and Rapunzel waved as they walked off to their first class of the day.

"We should probably get to class to," Jack said as he started dragging me, making me wince, "And luckily we are almost there," About two minutes later we walked into a room that was definitely for math. Luckily the teacher just introduced me as a new student, said my name, and let me sit down. I pulled out my art book and started drawing. I would have been listening, but I already knew everything that was being taught.

When class was over I walked out hoping that Jack didn't catch up with me. Unfortunately Jack knew where science was and I didn't, "Wait up for me!" Jack said as he came running through the halls and catching up with me in no time. "Do you know where your suppose to go?"

I turned to face him and answered, "Not really."

"Then follow me!" Jack smiled and started walking again, "So, Hiccup, do you know anyone here?" I nodded my head no, "Do you want to be friends," I gave him the same response, "Why not?"

"I'm going to be moving in less than three months, so why bother," I looked down at my shoes.

"How do you know that?" Jack stopped in front of our classroom.

"It happens every time we go somewhere," I looked up at him, "I just don't want to make it any harder to leave."

"That must be tough," Jack looked a bit sad.

"I'm use to it," I walked into the classroom after that and introduced myself to the teacher. As my luck would have it, I was going to sit next to Jack and we would be lab partners. Luckily we weren't doing a lab today, just worksheets. I finished them all in the first ten minutes.

I was just pulling out my art book when I heard Jack say, "Are you done already?"

I nodded, "It wasn't that hard."

Jack scooted closer to me, "Could you help me?"

"Sure," I spent the rest of the hour helping Jack and we finished a second before the bell.

"Thanks for the help, Hiccup," Jack started to put his things in his backpack. I was doing the same, "So, do you want to sit by Merida, Punzie and I at lunch?"

"Ok," I stood up and started to look at my schedule when Jack took it out of my hands, "Didn't you already look at it?"

"I only got to see your first two classes," Jack paused as he looked at the rest of my schedule, "Well, we have next hour together as well with Punzie and Merida. You have Art with Punzie and Band with all of us. You have engineering alone, but the teacher's name is Gobber. I think he will like you," Jack smiled and handed me my schedule, "Other than that I can't really tell you anything else about your schedule."

"Thank you," I grabbed my schedule back, "Shouldn't we be going?"

"Alright," Jack grabbed my arm and started to run to the boys locker room, "Did you bring some gym clothes?"

"I didn't know if I needed any," I did my best not to trip over my feet as Jack dragged me, "So, I didn't bring any."

"Well, since it's your first day I don't think that will be a problem," Jack went straight through the locker room and out to the gym, "Just tell the teacher that your new and you will be good for today. Now, just wait out here." Jack disappeared back into the locker room.

I sighed, but waited anyway. What was up with them? I did nothing to receive their kindness, so why were they giving it to me? I saw Rapunzel and Merida come out from the girls locker room. They both had their hair up, were wearing shirts that had the school name on it and shorts. They had tennis shoes on and when they saw me they came right to me.

"Hey Hiccup," Merida said, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my next class." I responded

"So, how has your first day been?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fine," It would be better if Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel would ignore me like everyone else. It was weird and uncomfortable, getting attention like this. When I usually get attention it is physical or mental abuse except for teachers. I'm actually planning on running away, but I have to wait because I don't have enough money yet. I was going to kill myself, but that would be to messy and my father would have to pay for my funeral. So if I run away then everyone can forget about me and I'll take care of myself.

"What other classes do you have?" Rapunzel asked.

"Art, Band and Engineering."

Jack's eyes widened as he came over, "Wow, you must be really smart," Jack responded.

"I'm just good at making things." We didn't get to talk anymore because the teacher came in. I quickly told him I was new and he told me where to go to get gym clothes because apparently they supply them for us. After getting the smallest size, which was to big for me still, I quickly got changed and joined in stretches.

When we were done Mr. Jorgensen said, "Today we are going to be playing tennis. So everyone grab a racket, find a partner and go to the tennis field and start playing."

"Do you want to be my partner?" Jack asked when he suddenly appeared behind me. I quickly turned around to face him.

"Sure," I replied, still not speaking above a whisper.

"Great, I'll get you a racket," Jack walked toward the rackets and bumped into Merida on the way. I couldn't hear what was being said but it looked like they were fighting about something. When Jack came back he handed me a racket and started to drag me outside, "We are going against Punzie and Merida. I know we are going to win."

When we got on the field and started playing. Jack was in the middle and I was on the outside, so I had to get almost every ball. Because I was fast, I was able to make sure that we almost always got the point. When class was over, we won every single game and the girls got a total of two points. As we were walking towards the locker room Jack was going on and on about the game. When we were leaving he was finally starting to go to a different subject, "Hiccup you should join the track team. You were really fast and would be great at it," Jack said as we met up with Rapunzel and Merida.

No matter how hard I tried I could not get away from Jack, Rapunzel and Merida. I finally stopped trying to get away and simply said, "Thanks Jack, but I'm not that good."

"Don't put yourself down!" Merida almost yelled, "You are good enough to crush all of our school records."

We got in the lunch line as Jack said, "Exactly! Even red agrees with me."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And because you lost you have to bring all the snacks to movie night for a whole month," Jack smiled.

"Wait," Rapunzel interjected, "You guys bet on who would win?"

"Of course we did," Merida said like it shouldn't be a surprise, "We do this all the time Punzie, you know that!"

"Well, you should have told Hiccup and I. We need to know when you guys are going to do things like that so we can keep track. It's what friends do."

"Wait," I interrupted what Merida or Jack would say because I was confused, "You guys consider me as a friend?" I looked up from the floor to look at their faces.

"Well I hope so!" Jack said with a smile on his face, "Even if you know you're going to move, you can always come visit us."

I started to tear up, "I need to go," I quickly left without eating lunch and with Jack, Rapunzel and Merida following me. I didn't really care, I just needed to get out of there and away from people. I burst out of the back of the school and ran into the forest behind it. I ran to my safe place that I found yesterday. Merida, Jack and Rapunzel followed me the entire way.

Once I reach the small clearing, I collapsed onto the ground and cried. Soon after I hear running coming from three people. They stop when they reach me and I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned to the person and hugged them making myself cry onto their chest. I don't feel the other two pair of arms wrap around me. When I finally finished crying I sat up and noticed that Merida was the first one to hug me, then Jack and Rapunzel joined. Jack, Rapunzel and Merida let go and Merida asked, "Are you ok?"

I didn't say anything for two minutes, then finally said, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you guys want to be my friend so much?"

"Because you looked like you needed someone to help you," Rapunzel answered.

"Because you looked like you need someone to make you laugh," Jack responded.

"Because you looked like you needed one," Merida told me while smiling.

"I did nothing to deserve your kindness," I stood up and started yelling, which wasn't that loud, but loud enough, "Why do you even care about me?! I have done nothing to you and you have done things that I will never be able to pay off! You sentenced me to a life of working for you! That must be why! You all want me to be your servant for the rest of my life so you will have to do nothing for the rest of your lives!" I was breathing hard by the end of my rant, but it did make me feel a bit worse than before and not better. The wonderful life of me.

After silence for a minute Merida asked, "Hiccup, why do you think that you need to pay us off for being friendly?"

"Because everything in this world that is given to you has payment."

Merida shook her head, "No, that is not why we are nice to you."

"Then what is?" I was completely confused at this point.

"Because we want to get to know you, the real you. Not the one who hides from the world or when you are acting to get ignored by everyone, but who you are. Your personality, your likes and dislikes…."

"What makes you laugh and smile," Jack added.

"Your dreams and accomplishments," Rapunzel said.

"And what makes you, you Hiccup Terrom," Merida finished and smiled.

I started crying when Jack spoke. When I was finally able to speak I whispered, "Thank you. No one has ever tried to be my friend."

Jack smiled and hooked his arm around my shoulders while saying, "It's no problem Hic. Can I call you that?" I nodded and Jack's smile widened, "Great, now we should be going back to school. Lunch is probably almost over and we still have classes later."

"Alright, but by the time we get there lunch will probably be over," Rapunzel said, then started walking with us following behind, "So Hiccup," Rapunzel asked a few minutes later, "Do you want to come to movie night this friday?"

"Um….where and when?" I asked.

"It would be at Jack's house, we can give you his address, and it would start at about seven at night and go into the next day. We usually sleep over, is that ok with you?"

"Should be fine, I would just need to be home at nine."

"At night?!" Jack asked with a joking look, "Well then we should plan on what we are going to do all day long."

"He means in the morning," Merida said.

"I know, I was just trying to get him to laugh," Jack looked at me, "He didn't laugh, but he did smile a little bit."

"I would love to," I interrupted them before they could fight.

"Great," Merida responded, "And look where we are," Merida pointed to the school just as the bell rang, "And just in time to."

Rapunzel and I quickly said goodbye to Jack and Merida as we went into the art room. A few minutes later the bell rang and the teacher came in, "Hello class, today we will be working on using charcoal. You will be drawing anything you want, but I want to know why you choose to draw it so you will write it down on the back. Now everyone get a piece of paper and some charcoal so I can begin showing you how to use it."

Since Rapunzel and I sat together we decided that one of us would get the paper and the other would get the charcoal. Ten minutes later the teacher let us go to draw what we wanted. Rapunzel immediately started a conversation about what they usually do on movie nights. I didn't really say much, but I was still new to this whole friend thing. When the bell rang we put everything away and I quickly said goodbye to Rapunzel, knowing that engineering was on the other side of the school.

As I walked into the engineering lab I could tell that I was in the right place. "You must be Hiccup," A man with blond hair and a beard said, "I'm Mr. Blech, but call me Gobber."

"Nice to meet you," I said quietly while taking his outstretched hand, "Where are the other students?"

"I guess nobody told you, but you are the only student. We were about to cancel this class until you signed up for it. We decided to keep it. Now, we will get a car here every once in awhile and you will help me. That is what you will be graded on. The rest of the time you can do whatever you want. Homework, sleep, build, I don't care just as long as you stay in the classroom."

"So, I get to do anything I want for a whole two hours?" I started to smile.

"Until a car comes," Gobber replied, "You can use anything here," And with that Gobber walked into his office, but before he closed the door he said, "Try not to blow up the school."

I smiled while looking around. For an hour I looked around and memorized where everything was. The second hour was spent putting all my ideas on an actual blueprint. When I left I ran into Jack, Rapunzel and Merida, "Hey Hiccup, do you need any help unpacking?" Rapunzel asked.

"No, I only have one box left, but thank you," I tried to make my voice go a bit louder, but it was hard.

"Then would you like a tour of the town?" Jack asked.

"Sure, when do you want to do it?"

"Would today work?" Merida asked.

"Sure, we could go right now if you guys want."

"Alright then, let's start at our favorite place then, The Guardians!" Jack said with a smile while grabbing my wrist and dragging me away.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own HTTYD, ROTG, Tangled or Brave. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

-Hiccup's P.O.V.-

"Welcome to The Guardians Cafe!" A man that looked like Kris Kringle said.

"Hey Dad," Jack said, then pushed me forward, "This is my new friend Hiccup! I met him today. Hiccup, this is my dad North."

North held out his hand, "Glad to meet you! Would you like something to eat?"

Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack smiled wildly while saying, "Yes!" Then ran to a table in the corner. I followed at a slower pace right behind Jack's laughing dad. I sat down next to Jack so he and Rapunzel were in the middle.

Even though we missed lunch, I wasn't hungry at all. So I only pretended to look at the menu, "What would you like?" North asked.

"Jack Frost's hot chocolate," Jack answered.

"North's cookies and milk," Merida said.

"Bunnies brownies," Rapunzel replied.

"What about you Hiccup?" North asked after I didn't say anything.

"Ummm...How about Sandy's dream soup?" I suggested.

"Great," North turned and started to leave, "I'll bring out your orders soon enough. Then you can go back to your tour," And North was gone.

"Do you work here Jack?"

"Sometimes," Jack responded, "Whenever they need help then I do."

"We even work here to!" Rapunzel said.

"Ya," Merida stated, "They let us work here if we need some extra cash. They also get us to work here if they need extra people."

An idea formed in my head, "Could they do that for me to?" I asked hoping they would let me.

"Sure!" Jack almost yelled, "I could help you get it if you want, I mean Dad will probably want to get to know you more, but I'm sure he would let you if you wanted to."

"Here you are," A girl with Green, purple, blue and yellow streaked hair said as she set down our plates of food, "I hope you are having a good time."

"Hiccup, this is Tooth, my older sister," Jack introduced, "Tooth, this is Hiccup. My new friend."

"Nice to meet you!" Tooth held out her hand. I shook it and smiled a bit. Tooth gasped and stuck her fingers in my mouth, "Oh my goodness! You have amazing teeth! How do you do it? They look better then Jacks!"

"Tooth take your fingers out of his mouth," Merida said and Tooth quickly did, "I thought North told you to stop doing that or he would take away a paycheck."

"Please don't tell! I almost have enough for dental school!" Tooth looked scared.

"We won't," I answered, "Just please don't do that again."

"Alright, thank you!" Tooth walked away, leaving us to eat the food.

I have to say that the food is amazing. I would have had more, but I was already full after eating an eighth of the soup. A minute after I stopped eating I noticed Rapunzel, Jack, and Merida starting at me, "What?" I asked.

"Are you done already?" Merida asked.

"Yea. I already ate a lot."

"Hiccup you barely touched it," Rapunzel said.

"Well, a meal like this could last me eight weeks."

"We need to fatten you up then," Merida said, "We will start tomorrow. For now we need to continue on with the tour or we will never make it home on time," Merida stood up and started walking out the door after stopping and paying at the register for all of us, "Come on slowpokes!" Merida called as she walked out the door.

"She sure is impatient today," Jack mumbled as he got up and followed Merida. Rapunzel and I quickly followed. I got to see the mall, movie theater, every store, every shop, and every place to have fun like arcades, skate parks, parks, and the race track (Dirt, motorcycle and car). We ended up at Merida's house that was more like a mansion with a huge yard. Rapunzel and Jack went home one way and I went the opposite way.

I slowly and quietly went inside when I reached home. I quietly went upstairs and pulled out my journal and started to write. My father hates it when I do this so I have to do it secretly, like almost everything in my life. When I heard the front door open and get slammed closed I knew my father was home. I quickly hid my journal and started on the little homework I had when my father came in making the door whack the wall with a bottle in his hand, "Are you done with your homework yet?" My father asked in a gruff voice.

"Almost," I said with the quietest voice I used all day. I was suddenly yanked off my bed and thrown into the wall, hard.

He lifted his fist and punched me as hard as he could between his words, "How...did… my… son… get…. To… be… so… STUPID!?" He punched me a few more times then threw me on the floor, then left slamming the door behind me, "No supper for you tonight!"

I sighed and picked myself up from the floor, 'Another day in my terrible life,' I thought, 'I can't wait until I can run away, just one more dollar and I can escape this awful place.' I quickly finished my homework, then went to bed.

-Time skip to friday-

A week later I met the Mayor when he came to get his car fixed. I was just sitting down working on a holo-projector when I heard a honk outside. I went to see who it was and saw Gober outside talking to a man with red hair and a beard. "Do you know what's wrong?" Gobber asked.

"No, I was hoping that you could find out," The man said.

Then Gobber saw me, "Oh, Hiccup come here," I walked over and shyly smiled at the man and waved, "Stoick this is my apprentice and he is going to be working on the car with me if you don't mind."

"I don't," Stoick replied and paused for a second, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I look at him with pure confusion, "Um, sorry but we've never met," Nothing was said for a minute until I said, "So what's going on with your car?"

"It's making a weird noise as it starts up and when I go faster than ten miles an hour it makes the same sound. The breaks need to be changed as well."

"Ok, I think I know what's wrong and should be an easy fix," I popped the hood and started to tear it apart.

"Really?" Gobber said, "I don't think it will be easy. Oh, Stoick this is Hiccup, Hiccup this is Mayor Stoick."

I froze, then slowly straightened and looked right at the Mayor, "I'm so sorry, I just moved here and I didn't know who you were…" The mayor started to laugh.

"It's alright, I prefer to be called by my name, Stoick," Stoick said while smiling, "So when do you think it will be done?"

"A little more than a month. Mainly because we need to order the parts and it will take a while."

"Alright, I'll come back in a month," Stoick then turned to Gobber, "Could I borrow your car?"

"Sure, as long as you remember that it's mine and you pick me up and drop me off before and after school," Gobber said as he hands Stoick the keys and I got back to taking the car apart.

"Thanks"

Gobber turns and goes back inside the school, "Come back in an hour!" Then walks into his office leaving the Mayor and I. The Mayor said goodbye and quickly left.

For the rest of the hour I took the car apart not caring how much grease got on me and continued after the final bell rang. About ten minutes after the bell rang Jack, Merida and Rapunzel came into the engineering lab looking for me. Gobber came out of his office and said, "Why are you here? I thought I ban you from coming in here again!" Gobber pointed at Jack.

"That was last year," Jack replied, "We are here for Hiccup, were going to the Guardian Cafe."

"Oh, well he's right there," Gobber pointed to me, "You might want to make sure to get him cleaned up first." Then Gobber left. I moved the car inside after the mayor left and parts of the car were everywhere around me as I took it apart to get to what I needed to so when the parts get here it will be faster.

Merida came over and pulled me away from the car, "Merida, you are so lucky I heard you coming or I could have dropped something and it would break," I still couldn't speak that loudly so it sounded like a loud whisper.

"You forgot about our plan didn't you?" Merida asked.

"What plan?" I was confused.

"Come on," Merida started to pull me to the washing station, "Get cleaned up. Then we are going to the Guardian Cafe. And no stalling!"

-Time Skip a week later-

I was slowly making my way to the front of the school because Merida, Jack, and Rapunzel's families wanted to meet me. They wanted to meet my father, but I lied and said that he was on a business trip. When I reached the front steps I looked around and when I was on the last step I spotted Merida, Jack and Rapunzel standing next to a red van. I walked over and I said, "Hi," When I was close enough.

"Hey Hiccup," Jack responded, "Were going to eat at Merida's house so hop in!" Jack got into the van. I followed after, then Merida and Rapunzel came in. A man with hair that looked like Merida's, but shorter with a beard was sitting in the driver's seat. Rapunzel was sitting in the front seat with Jack, Merida and I sitting in the middle seats with three young boys in the back. They looked like triplets.

The man turned around and faced me then said, "You must be Hiccup. It's nice to meet the young man my daughter has been spending time with, besides Jack."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Dunbrock," I said politely.

"Oh, no need for formality, just call me Fergus."

"Ok."

"Are you a jokester?" I heard a voice ask from the backseat.

I turned around to see the triplets looking at me with curiosity, "I do like to play pranks every once in awhile, but only to the right people."

"So you won't play a prank on Merida?" Jack asked.

"If I did then I would probably have to leave the country to avoid her wrath."

Merida smiled, "Listen to Hiccup, Jack. I would hunt you down to get payback on a prank you do to me."

To hopefully get Merida's death glare off her face I asked, "So what are your guys's names?"

"Hamish, Hubert and Harris," Who I'm guessing Hamish answered.

"Their my little brothers," Merida said.

I smiled a bit and said, "I can see the resemblance." Ten minutes later we made it to Merida's house and we went inside dropping our backpacks on the ground near the front door.

A woman with long black hair came around the corner, "Oh good you made it," She walked forward and gave everyone a hug except me. When she got to me she said, "I'm guessing your Hiccup?"

"Yes, mam. I'm guessing your Merida's mother?"

"Oh, call me Eleanor." She led us into the dining room where we all sat down, "Hiccup, this is North, Jack's father," She pointed to the people as she introduced them, "His older sister Tooth, His older brother Asher, and his grandfather Sandy. Rapunzel's mother Alexandra and her father Christopher (A.N. I don't know their real names). She's an only child." Eleanor sat down after everyone was introduced to me.

Rapunzel stood up and pointed to me saying, "And this is our new friend Hiccup."

Everyone said hello and I said a quiet hello back. Then came the question that I never liked to answer, "How come your voice is so quiet?" One of the triplets asked.

"I don't know," I answered. That was a complete lie. It was actually because I never raised my voice that much so it stayed that way and when I was younger I yelled in pain a lot and it make my voice hoarse a lot and now I can't talk that loudly, but I am working on it.

"Oh, that's awful," Rapunzel said.

"It's alright, I've been working on talking louder, but haven't made much progress."

"We'll help you!" The triplets said in unison while smiling.

"Thanks. I could help you with some pranks in return."

They smiled, but I think Hubert said, "Could you teach us to bake mini cakes?"

I smiled, "Definitely, when I was younger my mom taught me to bake everything she could. We use to make some recipes up or find one on the internet and change it dramatically. We would bake something different every day when I returned home from school and if I was having a bad day then she would bake some of her cookies, give some to me and let me talk about whatever I wanted. It never failed to cheer me up." There were some tears threatening to come out.

"Where's your mom now?" Tooth asked.

The tears came against my will as I whispered ever quieter, "She's dead. She died of cancer on my fifth birthday. Some days I can't even remember what she looked like, but then I look at the only picture left of her. I carry it everywhere I go," I pulled the picture out of my pocket and showed them, "My father was distraught and tore up every picture he had of her, but I managed to save this one."

I looked around the table and noticed that everyone was crying, even if it was just one tear. I quickly changed the topic and the rest of the visit was spent laughing, telling stories, and eating dinner and dessert. And that was, without a doubt, the best day of my life. Little did I know that my life was going to change a lot on my birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Next few chapters may be a little short... if your me, you might think it's perfectly fine.**

* * *

-Time skip of one month-

-Hiccup's P.O.V.-

This past month has been absolutely boring. All I really did was hang out with Rapunzel, Jack and Merida at the Guardian Cafe, fix the car, do homework, practice with Rapunzel, Merida and Jack, and get beaten by my father everyday. Yesterday he even broke my right arm and sprained my left ankle, so I have been in pain all day long. The best part is that it is my birthday today and I am now sixteen years old. I just finished fixing Stoick's car when he walked in and said, "Hello Hiccup, are you done with the repairs?"

I closed the hood and turned to face him while saying, "I just finished, she should run perfectly."

"Excellent, thank you for fixing my car Hiccup. Now I can give Gobber back his."

At that exact moment Gobber came out of his office and almost yelled, "STOICK! You can give me my car back now!"

Stoick took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Gobber, "Now where are the keys to my car?"

I walked over to the key ring holder, took them off, walked over to Stoick and handed them to him, "Here you go and make sure you back out carefully," Then the bell rang and I quickly washed up and ran to the front of the building to meet up with Jack because his dad, North, was going to drive me to the Drivers License Division to take the test and hopefully get my drivers license. It took less than five minutes to get there and I was almost immediately taken to take the driver's test.

About an hour later I walked out of there with a freshly printed drivers license. I started walking toward Merida's house where Rapunzel, Jack and Merida told me to be there or have an angry Merida on me. Trust me, it's a scary thing. I was across the street waiting to cross when Merida, Jack and Rapunzel came out. Rapunzel holding balloons, Jack holding cake and Merida holding three presents. Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. The door opened again and Merida's family, Jack's family, Rapunzel's family, Gobber, and even Mayor Stoick came out. I quickly looked both ways and started to cross. I was about half way when a pitch black car came crashing into my left side sending me into the air, turning and landing on the pavement on my left side while the car flew past me. The last thing I saw were five faces smiling smugly at me before I blacked out.

-Merida's P.O.V.-

Once I saw Hiccup fly through the air after being hit by a car, I dropped the presents and ran toward him yelling "HICCUP!" I slid on my knees on the pavement stopping next to Hiccups unmoving body. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called an ambulance, but could barely make coherent words. I heard multiple footsteps come up behind me. I turned and saw Jack, Rapunzel, Gobber, Stoick, and my mother coming. I quickly handed my phone to my mother who finished the call and got an ambulance here in five minutes. They quickly loaded him up and took him to the hospital. I don't know when I started crying, but I couldn't stop. Jack and Rapunzel helped me into our family van and helped each other as well.

When we reached the hospital I was still crying. I was put in a waiting room chair as someone in our group asked about Hiccup. He was in surgery. They were trying to save his leg. When we heard that everyone let at least one tear out, but Rapunzel, the triplets, Jack and our mothers started crying. He's only been here a month, but I have never felt like this for anyone. We all want to protect him because of how he is. He's friendly, kind, believes in second chances, knows when to have fun, very stubborn when he wants to be, and very loyal. It doesn't matter how much you put him down, because when he is your friend he is your friend for life. We never put him down though because he already has such a low self esteem that we are always building him up. But, I want to get to know him better. I would never admit it but I think I have a growing crush on him. Whenever Jack or Rapunzel tease me about it I deny it when I know the exact opposite is happening.

It started after I got into a huge fight with my mother and I was going off on everyone who even looked at me.

 _-Flash back-_

 _The school day just ended and I stormed into the forest to our clearing. It's the clearing that Hiccup ran to his first day at school. When I reached the clearing I took out my hidden bow and arrows and started shooting at different trees while ranting. "You're a lady! A lady doesn't slouch. A lady doesn't wield a weapon. A lady is always polite. A lady's always cautious. UH! She's controlling my life!"_

" _Merida?" Someone whispered. I turned around and pointed my next arrow at the person who spoke and I saw Hiccup standing there. Hiccups eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender, "Woh, Merida it's just me,"_

 _I turned around and shot my arrow at a tree then asked, "What are you doing here Hiccup?"_

" _I just came to see if your alright."_

 _I sighed, "I'm fine. My mother is just trying to control my life by making me into her!" I turned to face him dropping my bow to the ground, "It's not who I am! I just want her to listen to what I have to say, but she doesn't care about what I want. She just wants me to be like her, but that is never going to happen!"_

" _Have you tried telling her this?"_

 _I stared at him with wide eyes for a second, "No, but even if I tried then she would just say, 'I'm your mother! You listen to me!' it wouldn't be the first time she's said that. She says it every time I try to speak in one of her lady lessons."_

" _What about after or before?"_

" _I've tried doing it before and when I try to talk to her afterwards she always leaves quickly! It's like she doesn't even care about me at all!" I sank to the ground, "I just want to be able to be myself instead of having someone controlling my life."_

 _Hiccup sank down next to me and gave me a hug, "Have you tried writing it down and then giving it to her?"_

" _No, she only looks at the 'lady' work I write down and my homework to make sure I finished and got everything right."_

" _Then put it in with your homework or say that it is homework so she will read it, or just make her hear you."_

 _I looked him in the eyes as he stopped his hug, "How would I do that?"_

" _By just saying it when she's not talking. She will listen even if it doesn't look like it. You can also just tell her to hear you out when you talk."_

" _Do you think it will work?"_

" _You never know until you try."_

" _Thanks, Hiccup," I gave him a hug._

 _I didn't let go until I heard Jack ask, "Did you guys start without us?"_

 _-End Flashback-_

I followed his advice and it worked. My mum and I hardly fight anymore and actually talk to each other. I still haven't told my mum who gave me the advice. We are both very grateful that Hiccup gave me that advice. I just hope he doesn't… I just hope he lives so I can thank him properly.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy! And Merry Christmas!**

* * *

-Jack's P.O.V.-

Why did this have to happen to Hiccup?! He doesn't deserve this at all. With his mother dying already and seeing her die and even worse having his dad beat him. Yea, I figured it out without him saying a word, but he does have some bruises and winces sometimes and where else would they have come from. I haven't told anyone yet, but I was actually planning on asking him tomorrow about it to find out the truth. I actually found out on his very first movie night with us.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The very last bell of the day rang and I ran to the front of the school to meet up with Hiccup so he could come over for movie night. Apparently his father was back and was going to spend the day with some friends so he locked the house when he left and Hiccup doesn't have a key yet. I waited at the bottom of the steps and saw Hiccup come out two minutes later. When he reached the ground I grabbed his arm and started to drag him away from the crowd and toward my house, "Jack!" Hiccup exclaimed a second later, "Please never do that again! I almost punched you in the face!"_

" _Sorry," I apologized, "I'm just really excited for today. It's your first movie night EVER with us!"_

 _Hiccup just smiled and started walking by my side as I let go of his wrist, "I'm excited to. Do you know when Merida and Rapunzel are going to arrive?"_

" _Merida's coming at about four and Rapunzel is going to come thirty minutes after. We usually do homework before picking a movie and maybe playing some video games."_

" _So we have an hour to do whatever we want?"_

" _Yep. So what do you want to do?" Hiccup smiled._

 _An hour later Merida came into my room to Hiccup and I playing Mario Kart yelling at each other. "I thought we were a team!" I yelled at Hiccup, "So why did you just red shell me?!"_

" _You were in the way," Hiccup answered simply, "Hey Merida, how are you?"_

 _I turned toward the door and saw Merida come in and set her backpack on my bed, "Hey red. Wanna play?"_

" _Jack, you might want to watch the screen," Merida warned, "Your falling towards last place." Jack whirled around just as Hiccup won._

 _Hiccup smiled, "I won," and Jack frowned._

" _Oh, come on!" Jack whined, "I got distracted! I call a rematch!"_

" _Alright, but this time Merida joins."_

" _Actually Punzi is going to be here any minute so we should begin our homework."_

 _Jack grumbled as Punzie came in the room saying, "Who's ready to do homework?" They decided to do math last so they could do the easy stuff first._

 _Thirty minutes later Hiccup pulled out his art book while everyone else pulled out their math book. "Hiccup," Merida said when she noticed what Hiccup was doing, "We're doing math, not art."_

" _I finished math in class," Hiccup responded, "Why? It wasn't that hard."_

" _Could you teach me then?" Jack asked, "I didn't understand anything the teacher said."_

" _Sure," Hiccup then helped them finish in ten minutes, "So, what movie are we going to watch?" Hiccup asked when they were finished._

 _At one in the morning I was woken by someone talking on the phone, "I'll be home at nine...It's finished….ok...bye," They hung up and sighed. A flashlight came on and I saw Hiccup awake with his shirt off. That is when I saw the bruises, cuts, and there was definitely a broken rib or two. "Father, I thought you wanted to keep this hidden," Hiccup said, "But you still don't care about what happens to me," That is when I noticed how skinny he was. Was his father abusing him? What about food? When I find out who did this to him then they are going to get hurt. Hiccup luckily answered that for me, "Why do you hit me father? What did I do to make you ignore me entirely? These are some questions that will never be answered."_

 _Is he writing this down? I asked myself. Hiccup slowly put his things away, turned the light off and went back to sleep. I didn't sleep the rest of the night, instead I thought about what Hiccup has had to go through his whole life._

 _-End Flashback-_

I have slowly been gathering proof that his dad abuses him. When I learned his mother died in front of him, I was even more determined to help him get away from his house. I even thought that my life was difficult, with being adopted and not knowing my true family, but then I think of Hiccup and think that I have it easy. Ever since that movie night I have been happier with my adoptive family. I don't play as many pranks and I do my best to listen to North more. I just hope Hiccup gets through this alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. I will try some romance, like dates, but I'm warning you now. I've only ever been on two dates in my entire life and I'm almost twenty years old! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

-Rapunzel P.O.V.-

Why did this have to happen to anyone?! No one deserves this, even if they make bad decisions. Hiccup has helped everyone here at some point in their lives. Even if he was just being himself he helped us. He helped me overcome my fear that came when I was kidnapped by Gothel. She believed that my hair was magic and I should never cut it. I was so scared to cut it, but he helped me realize that no one controls me.

- _Flashback-_

 _It's been about three weeks since we meet Hiccup and he fits right in, in our group. One day Jack had to go to the dentist and Merida was sick so it was just us when Hiccup asked, "Punzie, why haven't you ever cut your hair?"_

 _I looked at him a bit surprised, but answered, "I can't."_

 _Hiccup looked confused, "Why not?"_

" _When I was two years old I was kidnaped by a woman named Gothel. I lived with her till I was eight years old when I was found by Jack and Merida wandering around the woods. Well, Gothel told me to never cut my hair and I have to listen to her because she took care of me for a few years of my life. I always listen to what she and my parents say. I never get to choose anything."_

" _Do you want to choose something in your life?"_

" _Of course, but Gothel said that the only ones capable of making decisions for me was the person or persons who knew me best."_

" _Who do you think they are?"_

" _My parents and Gothel. They are the ones who raised me."_

" _But are they you?"_

 _I was confused, "What?"_

" _Are they you?"_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Do you have secrets that no one knows about? What about who you are when no one is around? Do they know any of that stuff?"_

" _Well, no."_

" _Then who do you think knows you best?"_

" _I told you my parents."_

" _But they don't know everything about you. They can't read your mind to find out why you are sad, happy, angry or whatever you are feeling. You are the only one who knows why unless you tell someone. So, what I'm trying to say is that, you are the person who knows who you are the best."_

" _Do you really think so?"_

" _Absolutely. Now, can you cut your hair?"_

" _Well, I can't do it by myself, but I might want to get it cut."_

" _Well, if you ever want it cut then call me up. I know a great way to do it."_

 _-End Flashback-_

A week later after I asked permission from my parents, because I am still a minor, Hiccup came to my house and gave me a pixie cut and I was able to die it brown as well. I was now being asked on a ton of dates, but I rejected all of them because they were asking me for my looks. I was waiting for a white haired friend to ask me. Hiccup even promised to help me with ideas on how to ask him. I am finally able to make decisions for myself, and I need to help Hiccup and Merida get together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy late new year! Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Fair warning: I am in school and I need to pass, so I won't be posting as often as I would like... I blame homework.**

 **This chapter is everyone else... I would have done them in separate chapters, but they didn't seem long enough so you get this semi-long, semi-short chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, if you have anything that could help my writing in some way then feel free to tell me.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

-Normal P.O.V.-

Eleanor was not stupid. She knew who gave her daughter the advice and wanted to thank him properly. She now had a great relationship with her daughter and a better one with her boys. She found out when Hiccup was waiting for Merida to go to Rapunzel's house and he let it slip that he helped her. She will be forever grateful that he did, she just hoped she would be able to actually thank him.

Rapunzel's parents were crying and not trying to hold in the tears. Of course her mother was crying more than her father. They have been trying for as long as they can remember to get Rapunzel to start making decisions for herself and when she asked to get her haircut they asked what changed her mind. When she just said a new friend, they knew it was Hiccup. He was the only new friend that they knew about and were happy that their daughter was finally becoming her own person instead of relying of them. They wanted to thank him some way, but they couldn't think of anything.

Gobber couldn't believe how attached he grew to Hiccup in the month he has been there. He has opened up more and has amazing ideas and is smarter than he gives himself credit for. He knows more than the average person and should be proud of what he does. Gobber is impressed with what he thinks and what he can build. Gobber thinks of Hiccup as a grandson, but he never told him and he wishes that he will get a chance to.

Stoick has never felt this way about anyone since his only son was kidnapped. He never saw him again and after one year the police declared him dead. Hiccup even looked like him. Stoick even got help from him.

 _-Flashback-_

 _-Stoick's P.O.V.-_

 _I came by an hour early to pick up Gobber as I have been doing for a while now. The kid, Hiccup, has really grown on me. As I walked in I saw Hiccup leaning over my car, "Hi, Hiccup," I said._

 _Hiccup jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the hood, "Ow," Hiccup mumbled as he looked at me while rubbing his head._

" _Are you alright?" I walked up to him._

" _Yea, just a headache. So why are you here?"_

" _Don't I usually come at this time?"_

" _True, but what's wrong?"_

" _Nothing is wrong. Why would you ask that?"_

 _He pointed right at me as I sat down on a stool nearby, "You look like your stressed, you seem really tense as well. So what's going on?" Hiccup started to work on my car again._

" _Just things at work. It's nothing that you need to worry about."_

" _You could tell me why you're so stressed. I don't think it's about the things your doing."_

 _I sighed, I can't seem to get anything past this kid, "Your right, there are some people saying that I have to do this and say there is no decision for me, but I don't agree with them."_

" _Well, you are the mayor. Not them, so you make the decision. You do what_ you _think is best for the town. You can hear what others think, but it ultimately comes down to what you think is best."_

 _Nothing was said until Gobber came barging out of his office saying, "Stoick! I'm glad you're here. I need to get home, my mother is coming!" Gobber then turned to Hiccup, "Could you lock up, Hiccup?"_

" _Yep, now you better go. You don't want to make your mother angry and come looking for you here."_

" _Has she done that?" I asked._

" _Yep, then she dragged him out by the ear saying that she should have told him that he didn't have a car for a month." I walked out laughing and Gobber grumbling behind me._

 _-End Flashback-_

-Normal P.O.V.-

The triplets wanted their bake buddy back. Hiccup has taught them how to make various cookies, mini cakes of all flavors, brownies, and various other desserts. It was during their first bake together that they realized how strong Hiccup was.

- _Flashback-_

 _When a knock came at the door Elinor answered and said, "Hello, Hiccup. Why are you here?"_

" _I'm here for the triplets first bake lesson," Hiccup replied._

" _Oh, you don't have to."_

" _It's fine. May I come in?"_

" _Oh, sorry," Elinor moved out of the way and let Hiccup in, "If you will wait in the kitchen then I will go get the boys." Hiccup nodded and headed to the kitchen. When he got there he saw the triplets standing by the door to the kitchen with stools behind them._

 _Hiccup smiled, "You guys ready?" When the triplets nodded and ran into the kitchen with Hiccup following slowly he asked, "What do you guys want to bake first?"_

" _Sweet rolls," They all said at once._

 _Hiccup nodded, "Then let's get started," Hiccup rolled up his sleeves, revealing his scars and got everything they would need out._

 _Hiccup and the triplets were covered in flour, along with the kitchen, while staring at the oven waiting for the timer to ding. Thirty minutes later Hiccup grabbed a hot pad and pulled out the steaming sweet rolls and set them down, "Now while they cool down we should clean up from our flour war." The triplets smiled sheepishly and helped Hiccup clean up then went to clean up themselves. Once they got back Hiccup was getting three sweet rolls on three small plates. He turned around and said, "Dig in!" The three smiled and quickly ate the sweet rolls. After a few minutes of silence Hiccup asked, "I was wondering, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but why don't you talk that much?"_

 _The triplets looked at each other, then Hamish said, "We don't see the need."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Everything is said for us, well the truth is that people just say things for us," Hubert said._

" _So we don't say anything even if we don't like it," Harris finished._

" _If you don't like it then why don't you say something?" Hiccup asked._

" _We don't want to fight anyone," Hamish answered._

" _Your not fighting if your speaking your mind, your just giving your opinion."_

" _What if others disagree?" Hubert asked._

" _Everyone has their own opinion, so someone will disagree. What you do then is find common ground. Find an answer that helps everyone, even if some people don't like it."_

" _So, its ok if you don't agree on everything?" Harris asked._

" _No one can agree on everything. You can agree most of the time, but when you think you have a better way or want to give some input, then you should say something. Never keep your ideas inside. You can write them down if your too scared to tell someone, but you should always share your ideas some time."_

 _The triplets looked at one another and nodded, smiling._

" _Never be afraid to hold something back."_

" _Why do you talk quietly?" Hubert asked._

" _What are you talking about? I already told you that I don't know."_

" _We know that you are lying. You can tell us the truth" Hamish said._

" _You promise not to tell anyone?" Hiccup waited until the triplets nodded, "Well, I was abused a lot when I was younger and I yelled a lot. I kept on losing my voice until the doctors had to do some type of surgery on my vocal cords so I have to slowly build my voice up again. I also didn't talk very much after my mom died, so I haven't been able to talk loudly yet."_

" _Did the person that was abusing you go to jail?"_

 _Hiccup smiled sadly, "No, but I was abused by teachers, peers, and others, so no one stood up for me." Hiccup looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "I better get going. See you later." Hiccup then left._

 _-End Flashback-_

The triplets still don't talk that much, but they are talking more. They are even going to skip a grade because their parents are finding out how smart they are. They haven't told anyone what Hiccup told them either, but they desperately wanted to. They found out the next time they baked together that he was still being abused. They were going to tell someone at the end of the party, but the party never happened.


End file.
